Post Your OTP(s) Here
Tornadospeed *NC and TS x Adminship + Crat *''PAULATT'' *Hawkonico *Frownbee *Frock *Hawkofox/Foxodile *Unidile *Unifrown *Puppyfox (don't ask) KingOfSpriters13 Basically everything besides the obviously gross stuff. Bowser & Jr. * Bogoheart (Chief Bogo x Mayor Lionheart) * Fox McCloud x Wolf O'Donnell * Mr. Happy x Mr. Grumpy * Scrooge McDuck x Flintheart Glomgold Master ventus Mochlum My crack video game shippings: *Palutena/Lucina *Robin/Link (the male Robin, preferably) *Rosalina/Zelda *Daisy/Rosalina *Peach/Rosalina *Peach/Daisy/Rosalina (polyamorously, of course) *Little Mac/Samus *Captain Falcon/Samus *Wario/Waluigi The normal shippings: *Frank/Hazel (Heroes of Olympus) *Percy/Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus) *Jason/Piper (Heroes of Olympus) *Nico/Jason (Heroes of Olympus) *Ten/Rose (Doctor Who) *Eleven/River (Doctor Who) *Amy/Rory (Doctor Who) *Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter) *Skye/Simmons (Agents of SHIELD) *Fitz/Simmons (Agents of SHIELD) *Phil/May (Agents of SHIELD) *Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson (Marvel) *Spidey/Deadpool (Marvel) *Me/Comp, of course AwesomeCartoonFan01 *DaveJade *JohnRose *Rosemary *Doof/Perry (as frienemy bros) *Sayaka and Kyoko *?????????? NC *JonxArin *Wii Fit TrainerxVillager *'STAR_xJerma' Phantom *Cam. *MaddieXLondon. Faves3000 *Gaben x JonTron *Dan x Everybody because he's a sexy beast *Comp x Moch *Neatbutter x Memes Moon Snail God my section is it's just it my god What was I thinking? My old self x A MEAT GRINDER Okay, but in all seriousness: *The ULTIMATE OTP OF ULTIMATE GREATNESS EVER is Moon Snail x Shoe. *Others can be found here. Fact TRUEST One True Pairing *Fact Core x SammyClassicSonicFan Other Smexy But Not as Smexy Pairs *Lectro x Swag (with Digit as the third wheel) *Phantom R x Adam Sandler *Mochaves *Dan Severe (or whatever he wants us to call it) *Cave x ACF *BJ x NC *Dan x UMG *Sweet Bro x Stairs *Pinecest *Lyra x Bonbon (Come on, they were sitting right next to each other! How is that not true love?) *Squidward x Fluttershy *Shadow x Shrek CC00 this section was bad so let's replace it with one good thing: *sharie and leslie from wayside school are dating Livin' in blah blah blah *LiaFH x Moon *LiaFH x ACF *LiaFH x Moch *LiaFH x Phantom *LiaFH x JS *LiaFH x LiaFH *LiaFH x Fact *LiaFH x Master *LiaFH x NC *LiaFH x NyanGir *LiaFH x UMG *Cari *LiaFH x GPS *LiaFH x CC00 *LiaFH x BJ Gray Pea Shooter *Gray x JS *Gray x BJ *Mochaves *Anything with ACF in it My true OTP Bowser x GPS (Do it in teh butt :3) *UMG X Chromebolt *Alt X Cookie *Random-ness Wiki x Nick Fanon *mexjohnjoescobuthatsanthourstory Lulz Hawtest and sexiest OTPs: * Twi *Derpy X Doctor Whooves Other OTPs *Phinabella *WenDipper * * - A much smexier couple than the first one I mentioned before this. *Morgaret Hot-ness meter: MordeTwi: 85% hot DerpyxDoctor Whooves: 100% hot Phinabella: 81% hot WenDipper: 76% hot : 70% hot RalieghxMako: 79% hot Morgaret: 68% hot JokeTP (made up couple word, lol): ...Skylox (SkyDoesMinecraft X Deadlox don't know who's Deadlox/Ty, dudes. I'm not sure if some of you know him...)...my only JokeTP is Skylox. Just Skylox. I'm ok with it, but other yaoi, it's a NO-NO. I also support them as friends. I support it as a platonic and romantic friendship/couple... *blushes* Heheh... ._.' *then does smirk face while blushing and sweating* NyanGir LONG AND KIND OF BORING STATEMENTS UP AHEAD I have so many Basically all of my favorite cartoon characters and a character I made. I can't draw it; It's too complex. She looks like an Absol, but she has cat ears, no horn, two fox-like tails. (One is black with a white end, the other is white with a black end. Don't make a racist joke) and she has GIR following her as her assistant/pet. She doesn't have the giant puff of fur on her chest. Instead she has a smaller puff, a lot like Shadow the Hedgehog. She doesn't wear shoes. She also has 3 slashed scars on her stomach. She has a dragon bracelet that can magically transform into any weapon or device. She's a good fighter, and she's also kind of sadistic. She's nice, but cruel if you hurt anyone she cares about. She also has black dragon wings that can arise spontaneously from her back. I call this kind of thing a dream OC. It's a character you like that you made up on your own, but yet you can't draw it and you're too lazy or can't think of any good ideas to write fanfiction for it. I've tried to draw it numerous times, but I always end up failing. It looks better in my head anyways. If you're talking about user shippings, I don't know how you all act towards one another, and I don't wanna make a hate pair. Like ZADR. Zim and Dib hate each other, yet people still ship them together. I'll look into popular user shippings, and I'lll see if I find anything that piques my interest. I support SonTails, GerIta, and a bunch of other yaoi things that would probably disturb you if I told you. Krazy My face X My mama - Maface - So lovely together. OK, OK. REAL TIME. Adventure Time: BMKing - BMO and Ice King Regular Show: PartunnamedPetady - Party Pete and unnamed dancer ladies Futurama: FOComedyCentrax - FOX and Comedy Central are sexy together. Censorship: Blurxallation - Blur X Pixelation J. Severe the goat OTP: also * Ninth Doctor x Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) * Cory Matthews x Shawn Hunter (Boy Meets World) * Sherlock Holmes x Irene Adler (Sherlock) SunsetShimmerFan *Bristle X The Secretary of Night'' ''(both are from Magic Adventures of Mumfie) *Sunset Shimmer X Demon Sunset Shimmer *Bristle X Darkest Night (my Mumfie OC) *Columbia (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) X Demon Snips *Sunset Shimmer X Demon Snails mimitchi33 *Scarecrow (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) and Lollipop Hip Hop (HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!) *Xena and Grubby (both from Teddy Ruxpin) *Aloysius Pig and Lenore Pig (U.S. Acres) Bingbang32 *Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny (both from CEC) *The Fat Controller and The Butler (WTLNetwork) *The JOJ and HoH SiS (cs188) El armadillo (i will only put joke OTPs *Cacodemon x Pain elemental (ThEY BOtH FlY sO ThEy ArE iN LoVE!!!!!!111) *Armored titan x colossal titan (THUNK ABOUD ID!111111 DEY R BOTH TITNS AN R FLESHEI!!!!111) *fredman x bernie (cuz ya oyh!!!!!!!!!!111oneoneelven!) PixelMiette These are the only true OTPs that exist. If you disagree with me, you are an absolute coward. Yes, this is in order from most-to-least-shipped. *Frock *Unifrown *Foxfrown *Hawkofrown *Radnid *Hawkonico *Voxman *Aureliashipping *Luckyshipping *Pokeshipping *Hawkofox *Unifox *Unidile *Glimmadora *Shenid *Rednid *Radnon *Frownbee *Sansmaeda Timebomb192potato *SagwaxFuFu (Sagwa) *TimothyxYoko (Timothy Goes to School) *Luaggie (The Loud House) fight me pixel *DongwaxHunHun (Sagwa) in addition to me shipping myself and dongwa ZeedMillenniummon89 Aikatsu! *Yume Nijino x Subaru Yuki *Koharu Nanakura x Asahi Kasumi *Noeru Otoshiro x Raichi Hoshimiya Jewelpet *Garnet x Dian *Ruby x Granite *Sapphie x Nephirite *Rinko Kougyoku x Akira Nanase *Akari Sakura x Yuma Jinnai *Sara x Leon *Momona x Cayenne *Lillian x Miura *Charon x Levin *Mizuki x Soarer *Elena x Romeo *Sara x Levin Rilu Rilu Fairilu *Nozomu Hanamura x Lip/Yumiri Hanasaki *Yuuto Kazama x Rose PriPara *Leona West x Sophie Hojo Sorenrulescool5 *Mabel Pines X Dib Membrane(Crossover ship, plus my true OTP!) *Dendy X K.O.(Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Parappa Rappa X Sunny Funny(Parappa the Rapper) Princess Dynasti *Frock *Foxodile *BBRae *RobStar *CyBee (Cyborg x Bumblebee) *Radnid *Lapidot *Connie x Steven *Mario x Peach NaturalFreshOtter00 *Peanut Otter x Kelpurro Nutriez/Pearro *Samuna *Moxea (Moxy x Flea) Category:Love Category:Weddings Category:Sexiness Category:Shippings Category:Page's that have opinions Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Pages about Bristle